


The Bad Wolf

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: The Girl Who Forgot [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abstract, Confusing, Cross posted on fanfiction dot net, Gen, The song mentioned is the theme song, a bit jumpy, cos why not, doo wee ooooooo, ish, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Noble was not the only companion who forgot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Contains: the Heart of the TARDIS, a question, and spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Wolf

**Heart of the TARDIS**

When Rose had looked into the heart of the TARDIS, when she had absorbed the time vortex and became Bad Wolf, she found something.

Something was woven into the core of the universe- a string of light and notes pouring around and around. Time was tied tightly to it, there could not be one without the other.

It flowed through her mind pouring a secret into her soul. It revealed to her what it was. The beauty of the sound, the word, the thing astounded her.

She knew it, she _did-does-will_ have it, the answer to the question. _The_ Question. The oldest question in the universe, the one hidden in plain sight, the one he _was-is-will be_ running from. The Question he has always ran from.

_Doctor Who?_

She felt it pulsing through time and space, the answer written in the medusa cascade if only those that had the eye could see it, but _she_ could. She _could_.

In her mind, she cupped her glowing golden hands around it, as it grew bright in her grasp. She could hear the song that accompanied it, the song of the universe. His song. Oh, how could she have not heard it until now?

She felt as if she had been completely blind and deaf until this moment. She could see the Doctor now-

Old and young, curly-haired and straight-haired, reckless and careful, forgetful and regretful- her big-eared Doctor ( _I can feel it, the turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. The entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour. And I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world. And if we let go... That's who I am_ ) and then a curly grey haired grumpy Doctor. The poor old forgotten yet hopeful one. Floppy-haired and then spiky hair that stuck up.

Blond curls and brown curls.

( _The brontosaurus is large and placid! And stupid! If the square on the hypotenuse equals the sum of the square on the other two sides, why is a mouse when it spins? Never did know the answer to that one_ )

Black hair, white hair.

( _Have you ever thought what it's like to be wanderers in the Fourth Dimension? Have you? To be exiles? Susan and I are cut off from our own planet - without friends or protection. But one day we shall get back. Yes, one day...._ )

The song... The beautiful and strange and wonderful song...

And, in that one tiny moment, Rose Tyler truly knew the Doctor.

( _He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night, and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever... He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe... And... He's wonderful_ )

( _Well, of course I'm being childish! There's no point in being grownup if you can't be childish sometimes_ )

( _What if you were really old, and really kind and lonely, your whole race dead. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry_ )

And she loved him- she was Bad Wolf. She would do anything to save him, so she did.

He, too, would do anything to save her, he took the wonderful gift that had been given to her- but he saved her life.

( _Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Someone days nobody dies at all. Now and then, every once in a very long while, everyday in a million days, when the wind stands fair and the Doctor comes to call... Everybody lives_ )

But then, she forgot.

Rose Tyler never again remembered what had transpired...

Maybe Donna Noble was not the only companion who forgot. 


End file.
